Tuesday
by just-nikki
Summary: Jeff needs an umbrella. ByronJeff SLASH


Title: Tuesday

Pairing: Byron/Jeff

Rating: PG-ish

Summary: Jeff needs an umbrella. SLASH

AAAAAAAA

It was raining when Jeff got up. It had started late the night before and had slowly come to a steady drizzle. It took every ounce of effort Jeff had to get himself out of bed.

"You shouldn't have to go to school on days like this. It's just wrong," Jeff grumbled into his pillow.

He sighed, picturing himself in bed all day, lying all curled up in his warm blankets, resting his head on Byron-

_How the hell did Byron get into my daydream?_Jeff thought, suddenly awake.

"Holy shit," he muttered. "I am not getting enough sleep."

Jeff stumbled across his room and pushed the image of cuddling with his best friend into the back of his head. The cold floor shocked his feet and he was tempted to go back to bed. The thought of going back to bed immediately called back his very recent musings.

_I will absolutely not go back to bed OR think about cuddling with my best friend,_ Jeff told himself. _Absolutely not._

Breakfast didn't hold much promise for Jeff either. Richard had decided oatmeal is absolutely the best meal one can have on a rainy, gray Tuesday.

Jeff did not agree with this theory. When he told Richard so, he was subjected to an exceedingly long lecture on how thankful he is to have food. When Richard was done, Jeff was told to eat his oatmeal and be quiet. Of course, now it was very, very cold oatmeal, which is, quite possibly, one of the most revolting things a person can be forced to eat, especially on a rainy, gray Tuesday.

"Sadistic ass-"

"Something you'd care to share with the rest of us, Jeffery?"

"Yeah, the bus just went by the window," Jeff said, pointing towards to swiftly moving yellow blur.

"Well, if you'd eaten your oatmeal without complaint, you wouldn't have this problem, would you?"

Sometimes Richard was okay. Sometimes he deserved to get hit by a bus. And other times still, he deserved to get hit by a bus repeatedly.

Jeff glared at Richard. He laughed softly to himself as he pictured a small cartoon Richard being hit by the bus that had just left him.

Jeff slowly walked to the front door and peeked out the small window next to it. It was raining hard enough to want an umbrella, but light enough to look retarded if you took an umbrella. An eight-year old girl went by with a pink spotted umbrella with cat ears.

"Okay, no umbrella then," Jeff said. "Besides, it's not raining that hard."

Jeff opened the door, yelled good-bye to his mother, and slammed the door. The rain immediately stung his face. It was much windier than it looked. He squinted and slowly walked down the front walk.

Five minutes, one broken shoelace, and a piece of stepped-on-gum later, Jeff was half-way to half-way to the school. Half-way to half-way to the school, the wind picked up. Jeff pulled his coat closer to himself and winced against the stinging raindrops. And, with Jeff's wonderful luck, the rain began to fall faster and heavier. Within three minutes, it was a torrential downpour.

"UHG! I hate TODAY!" Jeff yelled in frustration.

"You okay, Jeff?"

Jeff jumped slightly. He hadn't heard anyone come up behind him. The sound of Byron's voice brought shivers down his spine.

The shivers were familiar to Jeff, but he told himself it was just the wind, just the rain soaking through his coat.

"I'm fine," Jeff said, somewhat embarrassed by his sudden outburst. The rain slid down his brow, blurring his vision. He was soaking wet. Byron, he noticed, was dry, and protected by a black umbrella.

Byron smiled at him. "Okay, I'll ignore your weird yelling. You can share my umbrella, but I'm not sure if it'll do any good now."

"Probably not," Jeff replied, but stepped under it next to him anyway. The rain stopped falling into his face and he wiped the remaining drops off.

The umbrella was obviously meant for only one person since Byron and Jeff were pushed closely together. This sudden proximity slightly bothered Jeff. Well, no, it wasn't the closeness that bothered Jeff. It was the thoughts the closeness brought into his head.

_I hope I die very, very soon._ Jeff thought. _Very soon, cause I don't know how many more dirty thought concerning my best friend I can take. My male best friend. The male best friend that is standing very closely to me right now. The male best friend with the pretty eyes-have they always been that blue? Oh man…_

Jeff's heart began to pound and he could hear it in his ears. His breath came to him less and less often and his thoughts began to blur. His mind was racing, throwing out tons of completely incoherent thoughts.

"Jeff? Are you okay? Because-mphhh!"

Jeff lightly pushed his lips against Byron's.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Byron's lips are so soft…OH SHIT! What am I doing! _

_Wait-is Byron kissing me back? _

Jeff pulled away quickly. The words of his apology got stuck in his mouth. He expected Byron to be shocked, angry, and possibly never speak to him again.

Byron's eyes were big and soft. He bit his lip and didn't say anything. He looked down at his feet.

When he looked up, he smiled.

Jeff's breath caught in his chest and his heart skipped a beat.

Things were suddenly looking up.

AAAAAAAA

Please review. Please. :)


End file.
